Please Hermione, Remember
by p0chi-x
Summary: ONE SHOT. En un chapitre, cela relate par la fin une histoire qui semble impossible pour de nombreuses personnes...


**-Drago, je t'ai dit que c'était finit, terminé entre nous !**

**-Hermione, Hermione ma chérie, écoute-moi !**

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Souviens-toi, souviens-toi, de la première fois où tu as cru qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose de bon en moi, souviens-toi !**

**Hermione se calma, et décida de s'assoir à côté du Serpentard. La première fois, elle s'en souvenait tellement bien. Mais raconter signifiait continuer de l'aimer. Elle décida alors de faire comme si elle était seule, de parler seule, de se confier seule, l'ignorer totalement, donc.**

« Je venais de refuser de me mettre en couple avec Ron et le fait de perdre mon meilleur ami m'avait rendue follement malheureuse. J'étais assise sur l'un des bancs en marbre de la cours, réfléchissant au pourquoi du comment Ronald Weasley avait-il pu un jour croire que j'étais un tant soit peu amoureuse de lui... Puis Drago était passé, il ne me vit pas et hurla à un interlocuteur que je ne pouvais pas voir d'où j'étais :

-JE TE HAIS, C'EST CLAIR ? Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec toi, je ne veux pas te briser le coeur quand tu penseras que je ne peux pas me lasser de toi, je ne veux pas ! Je ne supporte pas de faire du mal aux femmes, même si mon attitude et ma réputation démontrent le contraire, merde ! J'ai un coeur, moi aussi, Pansy !

Pansy, donc. Je restai, sans bouger, fixant le blondinet. Il avait l'air triste, et pourtant il semblait tellement en colère, peu sûr de lui. J'avais décidé de ne rien dire, je voulais voir la suite de la scène. Je rentrai la tête dans mes épaules, et ne fit pas de mouvements brusques. Pansy apparut, à cet instant.

-Drago, mon drago. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie. Sors avec moi, je serai la meilleure petite amie de tous les temps, et tu m'aimeras un jour, c'est inévitable.

-Pansy, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je n'aime pas déjà quelqu'un ?

-Tu me l'aurais dit, nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde, en plus de notre amour que tu ne vois pas encore.

-Mais, sachant que tu m'aimes, es-tu sûre que je t'en aurai parlé ? En es-tu sûre ? Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est ton bonheur, tu es la soeur que je n'ai jamais eue. Alors maintenant, arrête.

-Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, alors ?

-Oui... murmura le jeune homme.

-Tu l'aimes d'amour ? Ou de sexe ?

-D'amour. Je ne pourrais même pas la toucher. J'aurai trop peur de lui faire du mal, même lui parler m'est douloureux. C'est pour ça que parfois, la méchanceté est la meilleure solution...

Je me sentis mal. J'avais l'impression d'être rentrée dans l'intimité du jeune homme, sans sa permission. Je ne bougeai pas, mais s'il continuait ses confidences, je me jurai de me montrer.

-Qui est cette personne ?

-...

-DRAGO ? Qui est-ce ?

-Tu la traumatiserai tout le temps. Je ne veux pas.

-Si tu me le dis pas, c'en est finit de notre amitié, Drago Malefoy.

-Je te dis un renseignement, un seul. Elle n'est pas à Serpentard.

Pansy fronça les sourcils, et haussa les épaules en s'en allant. Drago soupira, et se tourna vers le banc, il avait bel et bien l'intention de s'y assoir. Quand il me vit, il se figea.

-Tu as tout entendu, Granger ?

-Je suis désolée.

Il était intrigué. Du fait que je m'excuse, et il n'avait pas la force de lutter. Je tapotai la place à côté de moi, et il s'y assit. Il était tendu, et je rigola doucement, sans me moquer.

-Détends-toi, Malefoy, je vais pas te violer...

Il me regarda avec un air sérieusement choqué, cette fois-ci. Je crus que j'avais fait une bourde et allais mexcuser une nouvelle fois, mais il m'interrompit.

-Je ne te pensais pas comme ça !

-Désolée...

-Arrête de t'excuser. Je crois qu'en fait, nous ne nous connaissons pas...

-Je suis une sang impure, tu ne cherches pas à me connaître.

Il se leva, s'éloigna, et je regrettai mes paroles. Je fus surprise cependant quand le jeune homme se tourna vers moi. Il marcha, l'air sûr de lui. Il me tendit la main, et se présenta :

-Drago Malefoy. J'ai 12 ans et je suis en deuxième année de sorcellerie. Qui es-tu ?

Je souris.

-Je suis Hermione Granger, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Hermione. On me donne divers surnoms stupides, mais le pire c'est quand la personne qui est censée être mon meilleur ami m'appelle ainsi. J'ai aussi 12 ans, et je suis à Griffondor, en deuxième année, comme toi.

-Parle-moi plus de toi, Hermione.

-Je suis issue d'une famille de moldus, mon meilleur ami est la personne qui est sûrement la plus populaire de cette école car elle a survécu à un sortilège de la mort alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Cette personne n'est autre que Harry Potter, et depuis que je me connais, je suis obligée de passer tout mon temps avec son idiot de meilleur ami, qui s'est épris de moi et à qui j'ai fichu un rateau il y a une demi-heure. Drago, parle-moi de toi.

-Je suis un petit bourge imbu de moi-même, élevé par le père le plus infidèle que l'on puisse créer, et une mère trop suiveuse pour dire non au pire sorcier de tous les temps. Ma meilleure amie me prend pour un goujat, et bizarrement, cela ne me touche plus depuis quelques minutes, car faire ta connaissance éveille totalement ma curiosité.

Je souris à nouveau, et observai le blondinet, murmurant :

-Pose-moi des questions...

-Tu m'aimes bien ?

Je ris.

-Nous venons de faire connaissace !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais avant, tu m'aimais bien ?

-Tu étais désagréable avec moi, je te rappelle.

-On ne se connaissait pas !

-Joue le jeu, Drago ! C'est toi qui me pose des questions sur avant !

Le Serpentard explosa d'un rire naturel, ce qui me fit sourire.

-Tu as un petit ami, Hermione Granger ?

-Non, je suis célibataire. Et toi ? Qui est cette fameuse demoiselle ?

-Tu la connais trop bien pour que je puisse te parler d'elle.

-Oh. C'est une Griffondor alors.

-Bien vu. N'en parle pas, s'il-te-plaît.

J'hochai la tête.

-J'ai encore une question !

-Je t'écoute, Drago.

-Tu te coiffes, des fois ?

Je rougis, souris et me tournai vers lui. J'agitai mes cheveux, qui comme à leur habitude, se mouvèrent tous en même temps, une vraie masse.

-Jamais, c'est encore pire. Et je n'ai pas le temps, j'étudie.

-Je pourrais te les coiffer quand tu étudies !

-T'es complètement cinglé Malefoy.

-Drago, rétorqua ce dernier.

-Tu restes un Malefoy.

Il ne souriait plus. Et je me levai.

-Tu vas où ? m'interrogea le jeune homme.

-Chercher mes livres... Et une brosse à cheveux !

Et je partis, ainsi. Je ne me retournai pas, et marchai vite, je n'avais qu'une envie, retourner sur le banc. »

**-Continues, Hermione...**

**La jeune femme l'observa, soupira, et continua de relater son souvenir, fermant les yeux.**

«Quand je revins, Drago m'attendait là. Il sourit à ma venue, et je m'assis à côté de lui.

-Je t'ai pris un livre, comme ça je te raconterai une histoire en même temps que tu démêleras ma tignasse !

Il sourit et observa le livre que je tenais entre mes mains. Les contes de Beedle et Barde. Je ne connaissais pas, c'est pour cela que mon choix s'était arrêté sur la couverture sombre du livre. Je lui tendis la brosse, et des élastiques, afin qu'il fasse le tout en plusieurs couches. J'ouvris le livre à la première page, et commençai à lire pendant que ses doigts fins et agiles passaient dans mes cheveux. Cela dura des heures. Peut-être seulement deux. Mais j'étais tellement bien. Puis il me murmura à l'oreille :

-J'ai fini, miss.

Il me tendit le miroir que j'avais apporté, et mes cheveux étaient beaucoup moins épais. Plus doux. C'étaient de belles boucles que j'avais là, et non plus l'éspèce de touffe habituelle. Je me tournai alors vers lui et le remerciai chaudement.

-C'est des sourires comme ceux-là qui me disent que même quand j'ai tout le monde à dos, faut que je continues de vivre, murmura Drago.

-Pas tout le monde. Y'a moi, aussi !

-C'est vrai, sourit-il.

-Tu vas me démêler les cheveux tous les jours ?

-Si tu veux. Demain, ici, même heure, Hermione ?

-Ouaip. A demain !

Je me levai, heureuse. Mais que je retournai dans ma salle commune, personne ne me donna plus envie de sourire. Ils étaient tous si... Griffondoriens ! J'aurai aimé, à cet instant, être encore sur le banc. Avec lui. J'attendis le lendemain avec impatience... »

**-C'est ce lendemain, où je t'ai embrassée ? Où tu m'as dit que j'étais sûrement la plus belle chose qui t'étais arrivée depuis le début de l'année ?**

**Hermione secoua la tête.**

**-Non. Il y a eut plusieurs journées comme celles-là. Où on discutait juste, Drago. Tu ne m'as embrassée qu'un mois après. Et j'étais folle de toi.**

**-Raconte-moi. Et j'aime bien que tu fasses comme si je n'étais pas là.**

**Elle évita son regard, referma les yeux.**

« J'étais assise sur le banc, l'attendant. Il faisait de plus en plus beau, on approchait de l'été. Quand il arriva, de sa démarche sûre et grâcieuse, je baissais les yeux. Il s'assit, et commença à me coiffer. Je ne prenais plus de livre, maintenant nous ne faisions que parler. Parler, parler et toujours parler. Nous nous connaissions tellement mieux. Il était en fait quelqu'un de vraiment sensible. J'avais aussi appris qu'il ne portait pas son père dans son coeur, que la seule personne à qui il tenait, était sa mère. Ah, et la jeune Griffondor aussi. Soudain, je me rappelai de ce détail. Je m'arrêtai de parler, et lui demandai :

-Finalement, Drago... C'est qui cette Griffondor ?

-Tu n'as pas deviné ?

-Non. Il y a tellement de Griffondors avec qui tu es désagréable...

-Je ne suis plus désagréable avec elle.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il arrêta de me coiffer.

-Alors, je ne vois que moi.

Il se pencha, caressa doucement ma joue, mes lèvres, et m'embrassa. Cet instant fut magique, ses lèvres étaient douces, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis des années, depuis que j'avais quitté cette innocence d'enfant, depuis que je savais que j'étais une sorcière... Depuis que je ne parlais plus à Harry, ni à Ron et Ginny, d'ailleurs. J'avais du mal à me rappeler mon prénom, j'avais du mal à respirer. »

**Drago observait la jeune femme. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle le trouva trop proche.**

**-Non, Drago, tu ne m'embrasseras jamais plus.**

**-Hermione ! Hermione, continues, je t'en supplie. Raconte notre première fois...**

**Hermione secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle les ferma afin de garder une contenance.**

« C'était cette année, en janvier. Il faisait froid, et ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne me coiffait plus. On passait nos journées à discuter, quand nous n'étions pas en cours. Il m'embrassait souvent, faisant accélérer mon rythme cardiaque à chaque fois. Puis il m'avait tirée par la main, m'empêchant de bouger.

-Je t'en prie, Hermione, ne va pas en cours, reste avec moi, pour une heure... Deux, comme c'est un double cours.

Je le regardai, soupçonneuse. Nous avions déjà parlé de sexe tous les deux, et j'avoue que j'en avais envie depuis qu'il m'avait offert une rose pour célébrer les un ans de notre relation, en troisième année. Quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis. Ils avaient 17 ans. C'était un âge suffisant pour faire l'amour, selon moi, et j'étais vraiment persuadée qu'il m'aimait. Je l'aimais aussi, depuis six ans, et je le suivis, un sourire aux lèvres. Il m'emmena dans la salle commune des Serpentards, sans cesser de m'embrasser le plus souvent possible. Il n'y avait personne, la salle commune était pareille que celle des Griffondors. En vert et argent. Drago se fit plus pressant, m'embrassant plus longtemps, montant ses mains plus loin dans mon dos, soulevant mon soutien-gorge sans le détacher. Il me tira dans le dortoir, et s'arrêta. Il semblait gêné, alors j'ai retiré ma robe de sorcière. Il m'observa, soupçonneux, puis fit de même. Il était habillé tout en noir, en dessous, et retira son tee-shirt pendant que j'ôtai mon débardeur bleu ciel, mon jean. Il était en sous-vêtements, devant moi, et semblait me dévorer des yeux.

-Hermione, tu es magnifique. Tu veux toujours de moi ?

J'acquiésçai. Il était tout pâle, sa peau était aussi blanche que celle d'un nouveau né. Sa musculature fine était bien travaillée, et je m'approchai. Je souris quant à la différence de notre couleur de peau. Moi qui étais toujours bronzée, à partir sur la côté d'Azur avec mes parents, en Italie, en Espagne, à la recherche du soleil, sans cesses. Je l'embrassai, il semblait avoir peur de me faire mal, alors je commençai à détacher mon soutien-gorge. Je m'interrompis dans mon geste et le poussait sur le lit, il atterit doucement, et je me jetais dans ses bras, me lovai à l'intérieur. Il me dégrapha mon soutien-gorge, retira ma culotte, la lança sur le sol. Je retirai son boxer, il tout en m'embrassant, il pénétra en moi, ses vas-et-viens me faisant soupirer de douleur et de bonheur, à la fois. C'était très douloureux, mais en même temps tellement bon. Je n'eu pas d'orgasme, comme la plupart des filles la première fois. Je saignais, aussi. Mais je n'avais pas mal, juste une petite chaleur dans le bas du ventre. Nous refîmes l'amour, cette fois, je n'eu pas mal, et j'y pris plus de plaisir. Pendant deux heures, nous eûmes le temps de nous pousser mutuellement à l'orgasme à de nombreuses reprises, et en le laissant dans son lit au dîner, je n'avais que ses gémissements, ses « Hermione » qu'il murmurait à mon oreille, les « je t'aime » qu'il aimait tant me sussurer, j'étais la plus heureuse de femmes, je l'aimais tant... »

**Hermione écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle avait décrit la chose qui lui tenait le plus à coeur en se donnant l'impression d'être seule. Elle y avait presque cru, et quand elle se redressa, ouvrit ses yeux, Drago l'observait.**

**-Tu veux vraiment rompre ?**

**-C'est... Inévitable.**

**-Hermione ! Tu m'aimes encore ! Tu n'aimes que moi, je le vois !**

**-Je... Ne peux pas, Drago. Tu es l'un des accolytes de Voldemort, malgré mon amour, maintenant je ne peux plus fermer les yeux, tu as faillit tuer Dumbledore, finalement, Severus Rogue s'en est chargé pour toi !**

**-Mais, je t'ai prouvé que je n'étais pas mauvais ! La preuve, je n'ai pas pu le tuer ! J'ai pensé à toi, à ce que j'allais détruire, et tu vois, j'aurai pu te mentir, t'assurer que je n'étais pour rien dans la mort de Dumbledore, et le tuer ! Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et pourtant je ne savais pas que Potter était là, sous une cape invisible !**

**-Cela me touche. Mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi, Drago. Je suis une sang impure, et tu es le digne fils du Mangemort Lucius Malefoy. Ne m'interromp pas ! Je sais que tu n'as rien à voir avec lui, je le sais. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas.**

**-Tu n'as parlé à tes amis qu'une quinzaine de fois depuis que nous nous connaissons vraiment !**

**-Je sais. En six ans, ça ne fait pas beaucoup. Mais quand même. Eux combattent le mal. Toi, tu le défends, même si tu n'en fais pas partie, et cela suffit pour creuser un gouffre tellement profond entre nous, que même l'amour le plus fort ne pourrait pas nous laisser le passer.**

**-Mais tu m'aimes !**

**-Je t'aime. Et je t'ai aimé dès la première minute que nous avons vraiment passées ensembles.**

**-Tu m'as giflé, à cause de tes amis. Cela était alors en troisième année, et tu m'as dit que tes amis, même si tu ne leur parlais pas beaucoup, étaient très importants, pour toi. Mais même aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas quelle est cette... notion que tu as de l'amitié !**

**-Je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Que j'ai voulu t'avouer des centaines de fois, mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage, Drago. Mes parents. Se ne sont pas mes vrais parents. Les moldus dentistes que je t'ai présentés, ceux avec qui j'habite depuis des lustres, depuis la mort de mes parents génétiques, eh bien ils m'ont adoptés. Quand mes parents sont décédés. J'avais à peine un an, et ce soir-là, j'étais chez eux, en train de jouer avec leur fille, d'un an de plus que moi. En réalité, elle est morte quelques mois plus tard d'une tuberculose, un truc débile. Alors, mes parents adoptifs m'ont prise, en souvenir de leur fille, des moments que j'avais passés avec elle, et surtout, à la mémoire de mes propres parents, Lily et James Potter. Harry est le seul au courant, depuis que Dumbledore est mort.**

**-Tu veux dire... Que tu es une Potter, et que si tu restes avec Harry, c'est juste parce que c'est... ton frère ?!**

**-Oui. Nous allons tous les deux venger celui qui nous a pris nos parents et nous a séparés. Et ensuite, peut-être que tu m'aimeras encore assez pour me récupérer.**

**Drago s'assit sur le canapé. Il s'affala était le mot qui aurait convenu le plus. Hermione l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis sur le front. Elle se recula, l'observa une dernière fois, et partit sans se retourner.**


End file.
